The Plan
by BuffySummers168
Summary: Logan comes back with a past, and Marie has to make him realize that he's not the monster he thinks he is. AU set sometime after the movie
1. Chapter 1

Title:  The Plan, Chapter 1

Author:  Buffysummers168@yahoo.com

Distribution:  – Sure if you want, just email me first and let me know

Rating:  – PG 13 for now just for some swearing, could go up to R in the future.

Disclaimer:  – Now think about it, if I owned the Wolverine, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer making up a story about him?  Hell no!  I'd be doing…..well….use your imagination J

bThe Plan/b

uMarie's POV/u

He came back just six short months after leaving me that day in the foyer.  I knew he'd come back, even if no one else thought he would.  Just like I knew when he said "I'll be back for these", he really meant "I'll be back for you."  What I didn't know however, is that this time he'd be coming back with a past.  

            We sat down that first night he came back, and he told me everything he had found out about himself.  His real name, which had eluded him for over 16 years, was James Logan Wolves.  He had enlisted in the army in 1945, and in 1950 he was captured by the German government, and was turned into Weapon X, as they called him.  They didn't give him the name Wolverine like he thought they did when he still didn't have his memories.  It was actually given to him by his friends in the army, a play on words because of his last name, and because of the way he was able to stalk his prey when they were on the front lines of the war.  

  He has all his memories now.  It all came back to him as he was reading the files he found about himself.  The government had made him their killing machine.  When they had a person they believed to be a traitor to the government, Weapon X was sent to deal with it accordingly.  He killed entire families; Mothers, Fathers, children.   Apparently, when he shook off the drugs they had him under and he realized what he was doing, the pain and shame became too much for his mind and it put a sort of mental blockade up, making him forget everything that had happened in his life prior to that day. 

            He cried that night as he told me about all this.  I'd never seen him cry before then, and I haven't seen him cry since.  I know he doesn't feel like he deserves my friendship, and certainly not my love, but he's so wrong.  He's the strongest person I know, and I'm going to make sure he realizes this.

  The next three months passed without much incident.  We played the roles of best friends, but we were both really fighting our  feelings for each other.  Too much had changed that night he confided in me, and to be honest, it had changed a long time before then. We had a bond stronger then just friendship.

  This brings us to today.  Today, I make the Wolverine admit to himself what we've both been trying to fight for months – that we belong together, we need each other, and that he is deserving of my love.   

uLogan's POV/u

            I know in my head that she's not good enough for me, but that doesn't stop my heart and body from wanting her.  I cried to her that night about what my life had been before I met her.  She hasn't mentioned it since, but I know she still thinks about it.  I can see it in her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking.  This look like she needs to protect me or take care of me.  This isn't how it's supposed to be!  I'm supposed to be looking out for her and protecting her.  I haven't been thinking just friendly protector–like thoughts about her lately though.  I'm not fooling myself about it.  Hell, I've known I've loved her since the night on the statue.  Part of protecting her though means I have to protect her from a killer like me as well. 

 Christ…when did I become such a fucking pansy?  I know the answer before I even finish that question though…it was when she jumped in my truck, and made me start thinking about someone other then myself.  It was on the statue, when I realized that as I was losing her, I loved her too much to even be able to vocalize.  And it was that night, when I cried about the past that I had searched so long for, and then when I realized that all I wanted for a future was her.  


	2. Murphy's Law

Title:  The Plan, Chapter 2

Author:  Buffysummers168@yahoo.com

Distribution:  – Sure if you want, just email me first and let me know

Rating:  – PG 13 for now just for some swearing, could go up to R in the future.

Disclaimer:  – Now think about it, if I owned the Wolverine, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer making up a story about him?  Hell no!  I'd be doing…..well….use your imagination J

The next day….

            I've talked to both Ororo and Jean about what to do about Logan.  Yeah shocked the hell outta me too when Jean and I became friends.  It was about a month after Logan left when it happened.  I had a free period between classes which I usually spent in the library.  However, more often then not, I was looking out the window that faced the driveway, and not doing my homework like I should have been.  

~flashback~

"I know you love him,"  Jean said to me "and I think it's great.  He needs someone like you to love him like he  deserves"

I looked at her with shock clearly written on my face.  Was this the same woman that not one month ago had shamelessly flirted with him?  

She continued.  "I don't have feelings for him, if that's what you thought.  I love Scott, completely.  No question about it, and there never was one.  Logan just made me feel…wanted, I guess.  I know Scott loves me as much as I love him, but I've been with him for 10 years now.  He was my first and only serious boyfriend.  I guess when Logan came, I just wanted to feel like I still had it…like I was still able to be attractive to men other then Scott.  But you know what, after I flirted with Logan, it was like I felt dirty."

At this, I scowled at her, thinking she was making a remark about something being wrong with Logan.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded.  Yes I felt terrible after it, but not because of something Logan did….it was because it just wasn't Scott.  That's when I realized that I didn't need to flirt with anyone else to feel attractive…it was Scott that made me feel the most attractive and loved after all."

I smiled at her, understanding completely.  When I was around Logan, everything was different.  Everything just seemed cleaner and brighter and better.  I thought no one else understood, but here was an unexpected ally.  The same woman who I had thought to be my competition, had just turned into something else entirely. 

~end flashback~

 I was never worried about what she would do when he eventually came back though.  Her being in the way just meant that I would have had to smack him a little harder then usually to knock some sense into him.  However, today, her, Ororo, and I are the best of friends, and are getting ready for me to put the plan into action.  Basically, with a bit of help from our resident weather goddess and psychic, I was going to make Logan realize just how much we needed each other.  It was going to take a bit of convincing however, especially since after I graduated from "mutant high" six months ago, I was asked to join the X-men.  Professor Xavier asked me about two or three days before Logan came home.  Logan, of course, in his current "the world hates me and deserves to" phase,  took this as a sign that I  needed him less and less if I was able to take care of myself out on missions.  I'm going to prove just how wrong he is.   However, I've come to realize that nothing ever goes as planned.

"All x-men please report to the control room", I hear a female computer voice say over the intercom system.  I'm in my room at the time, just getting out of the shower.  I hurry and dress, and make my way down to the basement.  When I get there, I see that everyone else has already arrived.  Professor Xavier is sitting behind the large round table we have in the middle of the room.  Scott is on his left, followed by Jean, Storm, Gambit, Beast, Bobby and I.  Suddenly, Logan walks in the room.  I guess he took that position on the team after all.  However, I think it was just so he could keep an eye on me.  I'm not as unobservant as he'd like.

"So what's the problem?"  Scott asks, completely in 'fearless leader' mode, ready to take on whatever cause the Professor thinks is worthy.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news,"  Professor X says solemly.  "Magneto has escaped."

Tbc…..

*not sure if I like this story so far, so Review and let me know if I should keep writing…*


	3. The Mission

Title:  The Plan, Chapter 3

Author:  Buffysummers168@yahoo.com

Distribution:  – Sure if you want, just email me first and let me know

Rating:  – PG 13 for now just for some swearing, could go up to R in the future.

Disclaimer:  – Now think about it, if I owned the Wolverine, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer making up a story about him?  Hell no!  I'd be doing…..well….use your imagination J

_*Oh god*  I think to myself, *__not again!*   I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing as memories flood into my brain from that night on the statue.  Screaming….a feeling of helplessness….and the thought of dying without ever getting a chance to live out my life with Logan.  I open my eyes, and realize I'm looking up at everyone from on the floor. * __How did I get here?*   Then I realize that I had fainted.  _

"Rogue.." the professor begins, "I can understand if you don't want to…"

I don't let him finish however.

"NO!  I'm going.  This is something I have to do if I'm ever going to get over my fear of him.  It's also my responsibility as an x-man to help out the team."

Logan looks as if he's going to pop a vein, but the professor folds his hands on his laps and nods in agreement.

            "Very well.  Let me go over the specifics of his …escape."  The professor says gravely.  "Magneto escaped  three months ago…"  he begins to tell us, but gets cut off by our questioning looks.

            "I know when I began, I made it sound as if he had just escaped today, however it has come to our attention that Mystique has been a decoy in his place for the last three months or so.  We're not sure how exactly she was able to get past the guards and do this in the first place seeing as it is very hard to get within 50 feet of his prison, but the point of the matter is that Magneto has been free and planning something for quite some time now.  This puts us at a very serious disadvantage."

We've all been caught off guard by this recent turn of events, and it shows clearly on our faces.  However Scott, the little boy scout that he is, has already started coming up with a strategy to handle the situation.

"Professor, do you have any idea where Magneto could be hiding out?"  He asks

"My contacts have narrowed it down to two possible places.  The first is an abandoned military compound on the coastline of California.  The second is up near Boston Harbor in a rarely used shipyard.  As you can see, there is a bit of a dilemma.  We're going to have to split off into two teams to search both of these areas simultaneously."

"No problem professor." Scott says, feeling noticeably better about the situation now that there was something to do.  

"Here's how I want the groups split up,"  turning to us he says, "Rogue, Bobby, Beast and myself in Alpha group.  Beta group will consist of Wolverine, Gambit, Jean and Storm.  Alpha takes California, Beta will go to Boston.  Now I want you all to go rest up and we'll meet back here at 0600 hours tomorrow.  Any questions?"

Aside from some grumbling from Bobby about having to wake up early, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow then."  With that, he turned to the professor to discuss a search and destroy strategy.  We took this as our cue to leave.  Logan immediately came over to me to voice his distress over the situation.

"Marie," he whispered.  "I don't like the idea of you being an entire continent away from me."

I rolled my eyes at him pretending to be annoyed, but really it thrilled me to no end that he was worried.  

"Don't worry about me Logan.  We were split up in those groups for a reason.  Scott trusts you, whether you like him or not.  He knows you can lead the other group while he takes care of our half of the team.  So don't prove him wrong by making mistakes because you're worried about what's happening on our end, ok Sugah?"

_*shit shit shit.  I hadn't meant to call him that yet.  Sure I do it all the time in my head but…ah well…too late now.*_

He kind of got this glazed look in his eye, the shook his head and walked down the hall towards the elevators.  He got in one and looked at me.  

"Well, are you.. coming?"  he asked, a smile on his face.  

God this man was going to kill me.

*****A/N:  If anyone is interested in being a Beta reader that would be fabulous.  It would help me get chapters out faster if I had another person to check grammar, tense, spelling, etc.  Thanks much!


	4. On the road again

Title:  The Plan, Chapter 4

Author:  Buffysummers168@yahoo.com

Distribution:  – Sure if you want, just email me first and let me know

Rating:  – PG 13 for now just for some swearing, could go up to R in the future.

Disclaimer:  – Now think about it, if I owned the Wolverine, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer making up a story about him?  Hell no!  I'd be doing…..well….use your imagination :)

We made our way upstairs only to realize that the meeting had made us miss having dinner with the rest of the mansion.  So, Logan and I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  He seemed to be walking closer to me than usual, and it gave me a bit of hope.  _Maybe my feelings weren't quite as one-sided as I thought.  This would definitely make things easier.  _

I went over to the fridge, and pulled out the necessary ingredients to throw together some sandwiches.   I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move.  Finally, I turned to him and placed a platter of sandwiches between us.

            "And what is it about me that you find SO interesting that you've been staring at it since we left the meeting?"  I give him a little glare just for good measure.

" 'Dunno Darlin, just have a bad feeling about this mission.  Feels like after we go our separate ways this evening, I'll never see you again."

            _Yay!  He called me darlin!!  Oh, he's looking at me like he's waitin for an answer…_

            "Don't be silly Logan.  We go, search our spots, and meet back here that same night.  We're not even supposed to do anything if we find him.  We're just supposed to come back and wait for the rest of the team, so we can go in as a whole."

            " I know."  He says.  "I'm just worried.  I'm supposed to be protecting you kid…can't do that when you're on the opposite side of the states."

            _Damn…back to square one again with the kid comment.  I'm gonna smack him up-side the head._

            "Well," I say, looking at my watch. "We had better head up to our rooms and get some sleep.  Six a.m. comes around pretty fast."  

"Alright," he said. "See you in the morning then." With one last look, he was on his way upstairs to his room.  I, however, had a date with some chocolate ice cream I knew was in the back of the freezer somewhere.

~~Six am…the next morning~~

            Being it's six in the morning, we all looked pretty awake as we sat around the table waiting for Scott to come in with the Professor.  All except Bobby that is…he never was much of a morning person.  He's asleep at the table with his mouth hanging open.  Just then The Professor and Scott walk in.  Bobby wakes up with a snort and rubs his eyes.

            "I'm awake…," he mumbles trying to look at perky as possible.

            Scott gives him a look that says "Yeah right but I'm not gonna argue about this now".  Instead, he tells us the plans for today.  

"Ok, I have the coordinates for the bases we're going to check out.  Wolverine, here's your group's information."  He hands Logan a folder full of maps and information that the Professor's informants have already gathered.  Then he continued. "I'm going to be manning the first blackbird, with Alpha group, and Jean can fly the other one for Beta group.  This mission is strictly reconnaissance, which means if you find any traces of Magneto, there will be absolutely no fighting him until the ENTIRE team is there." He gives Logan an exasperated look.  "Ok, everyone understand?" We all nod. "Good, meet back here at the mansion no later then 2300 tonight. Good luck!"

            With that, we all stood up and headed towards the hangers.  Logan made sure to stay by my side, still with that worried look on his face.  I gave him a questioning look, to which he answered with a small smile and a shake of his head.  We got to the hanger and split into our two teams.  Scott, Bobby, and Gambit were already on the Blackbird, but I stayed behind with Logan, since he looked like he had something to say.  When the rest of his team was on the second Blackbird, I walked over to him to see if I could get him to say what was on his mind.  Looking up at him I opened my mouth to say something, but was quickly quieted when he pulled me up against his body roughly and attacked my mouth with his.  He pulled away just as quickly, gave me one of his rare true grins, and stalked off towards the other bird.  I, like a stupid girl getting her first kiss (ok so it was only my second, but gimme a break here), stood there in shock with my hand touching my lips where the kiss we shared still tingled.  The only thing running through my mind, besides naughty thoughts involving me, Logan, and all the leather we were wearing, was one single thing….thank you professor for helping me control my skin!

            As I boarded the blackbird, Scott smirked at me, letting me know that he had seen the whole thing.  He was of course kept informed of my love for Logan through Jean, who just couldn't keep anything from him.  As we started to take off and head towards the California coastline, I thought to myself, "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate now?" 


End file.
